In dreams we meet
by North of the North
Summary: Ivan has been dreaming about a purple eyed boy for weeks now. Never getting too close. But, the dreams are changing and now that same boy has transferred to his school.
1. Chapter 1

The blond violet eyed boy had been dancing around through Ivan's thoughts for weeks now. His delighted laughter that would ring out sometimes almost seeming to mock Ivan because of the distance that he was constantly reminded had been between them always. He would always dance, walk, run, and always it would be away from him. He had never been able to get close to him.

That had changed a few days ago. Now he could actually touch the boy, sometimes, if only his body were his to control! He hadn't been able to do anything. His movements had not been his own in these little dreams of his. What happened in his night-time fantasies was almost like a movie, shot much closer up than normal with how much he could actually take part in its happenings. It was from his view point, no more. They were still the best adventures "he" has had though. So, he would enjoy them as much as he possibly could. Even if he couldn't participate in them, and only ever watch.

This night's dream seemed to be set in a dark coniferous forest somewhere with a higher altitude than he was used to, he didn't know how he knew that though. He had trouble breathing, it was too thin for him. He could barely see anything around him. 'I guess it must be night-time then.' Ivan thought to himself as he took in his surroundings.

He noticed that there were bright flashes being set off somewhere in the trees around him. Each of them momentarily blinding him with their brightness. They were like little dragonfly's flickering through the night. A mini firework display against the backdrop of the downy branches of the conifers and pitch black night.

Ivan saw the blond boy come running up to him quite suddenly. The boy's pale face ducking down to avoid branches, his shoulders rising up to protect his neck against the sharp needles. His small form was quickly darting around the thick trunks of the trees in front of him. The blond boy's hair was wind swept from his swift paced run, his golden curls blown back and bouncing with each of his movements. His deep violet-blue eyes were widened, his mouth slightly open to gasp in short puffs of air as he finally reached Ivan's still form.

The blond boy slowed down and reached forward for Ivan's large hand holding it between his delicate fingers gingerly as he looked up to speak to Ivan's face. "Ivan, please we have to go, now! They are going to get us Ivan. Oh please, hurry Ivan. They might hurt you. They might hurt us both if we don't leave, right now!"

With that the blond boy started tugging at Ivan's arm, urging him to get moving and follow the small boy in front of him. He still had no control of his body, and so he did start to run, although he probably would have followed the boy anywhere anyways.

His head turned back to look behind him, flashlights were illuminating the area he had just stood in. the blond boy and him continued to race through the forest. They had to desperately hope not to run into any near-invisible trees or hanging branches as they blazed on. There was hardly any light to shine through to the ground covered in pine needles, in other words they were running blind.

They ran for such a long time, it hurt to breathe. The blond boy was always in front of him, 'he must be fast, considering he's so small and I'm much taller than him, I should've outpaced him by now.' He was much smaller than Ivan, lighter than Ivan. He seemed to fly before him, like his feet weren't even touching the ground.

Ivan thought his heavy footfalls and pants sounded much louder than the time he turned his stereo on, when it was a t full blast. His legs were starting to become too heavy for him to move properly. And his breathing was minimal, ragged, as his nose burned too much to breathe from it. His lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen from his mouth and he had a stitch in the left side of his chest, just above his hip, it was when the thought that he couldn't go on for much longer that the blond boy slowed their pace down. Both of them were gasping for breath.

The thin black muscle shirt Ivan had on was drenched in his sweat, and there were beads of sweat dotted all along his brow. His legs were shaking slightly beneath his grey shorts from his long run. Ivan looked at the boy in front of him, who was bent over slightly trying to open up his lungs to breathe.

Ivan opened up his mouth to speak but, found that his tongue seemed too thick and dry to speak. He cleared his throat before going to try again. But, the blond boy straightened up and silenced him with a finger held up to his lips, the silent hush-hush symbol.

"Not now, Ivan. There are so many questions we both need to ask but, not now. Alright Ivan? I need you to trust me and wait for a little while longer yet before I can say anything. Because I don't even really know what to say yet. But, we can't talk too much right now anyways Ivan. And do you want to know why?" the blond boy moved forward and pulled Ivan's head down while he went on his tippy toes to whisper into Ivan's ear.

"Because you have to wake up now, Ivan."

The world around him disappeared to be replaced with the sight of his tousled bed sheets and the sound of his alarm clock blaring its alarm at the time into his ear.

Ivan reached over and shut it off his forearm coming back to lay limply across his forehead. 'Well, that was a just a great way to start off this new school year.' He thought to himself sarcastically as he rolled off of his bed and started to get ready for his new classes, teachers, lessons, and experiences he would have to encounter during that year.


	2. Chapter 2

First and second period had been the same as every other year. The slacking teachers would drag out their rules and regulations for as long as they possibly could, then ask questions-not even about school. They'd ask stuff about summer vacation. And, the strict teachers would zip through the rules, and launch into their plan for the year; and, if they could, the first lesson as well. Sometimes, the strict teachers didn't even bother going through the rules.

"You should have heard these in every other class;now, let's get to work."

And all that jazz.

It was third period that stayed in Ivan's memory.

Unlike most other schools, his did not haul their new kids up to the front of the class to introduce him or her there. It was only when a name was called during attendance that everyone didn't recognize that they would even realize that they had a new student. Most of the new students were able to blend seamlessly into the rest of the student population this way.

This didn't happen in Ivan's third period class. Then again, it was an art class. Visual Art class, it was called, likely just to make it sound fancier.

Mrs. Wilson was…different in that way, likely because she was "the art teacher", she introduced their new student.

"So, today we have a new student. His name is Mathew Williams. Say hi, Mathew."

Ivan had looked two desks over to his right where everyone else was looking, and where the teacher was pointing, and almost bit his tongue off.

It was the boy from his dreams.

It couldn't be.

"Mathew" seemed to be embarrassed at being singled out;but, he still gave the teacher a little wave before he went back to staring at the desk in front of him.

'Poor kid.'

'No, focus! That's blond boy's doppleganger is over there, pay attention, Ivan.' Ivan scolded himself in his mind.

And Mathew was sure that it was the blond boy from his dreams now, even if he hadn't had a lot of time to see his face before he looked down again and it was covered by his bangs, he had still seen his purple eyes and that one random strand of hair that curled in front of his face.

Like, really, how many people have those things in common? Ivan was willing to bet it was just the blond boy and this Mathew Williams that did, and he was starting to think they were the same person.

Ivan clued into the fact that the teacher was still talking, and that he should probably be listening.

"Alright, so today is going to be very exciting. We'll be doing...tattoos. Ooh~;but, no, we won't be doing actual tattoos. Not yet at least;but, seriously, everyone and their grandma has tattoos now. And I'm serious about the grandma thing, I just brought my grandma to a tattoo parlour to get a tattoo a few weeks ago. Everyone has them now. So, today we will be seeing what our own tattoos would be, and where on our bodies we would put them. That's what I want you all to draw today, the tattoo and where it will go on your body. Alright? Also, there's white paper up at the front if anyone has forgotten their sketchbook."

Ivan tuned out the rest of what she was saying, about where she'd gotten her own tattoos and why he had gotten them, and started working on his tattoo, a sunflower.

Throughout the class, it might have just been his imagination working against him; but, he was sure that Mathew had kept sneaking glances at him, just like how he was sneaking glances at Mathew from under his bangs while pretending to be diligently working on his drawing.

'Are you the blond boy, Mathew?'


End file.
